Sabotage
by bamfhowell
Summary: Chris and PJ are jealous of Dan and Phil's success.


Chris Kendall sighed as he sat at a table in Starbucks.

It was a Thursday morning. Chris didn't get any sleep at all last night as he had been working late on one of his Youtube videos. He had finally filmed a new video. It had been at least two months since he last uploaded something on his Youtube channel. But, Chris was a perfectionist. Everything needed to be perfect. He worked hard and he didn't want anything to be uploaded to his Youtube channel unless he was 100% satisfied with it.

"Chris?" Chris was immediately shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a rather familiar voice call his name. He looked over and smiled as soon as he saw his best friend and also his boyfriend, PJ Liguori. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Chris immediately stood up.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever," They gave each other a hug.

PJ pulled away and looked up at Chris and smiled at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Chris said.

"Come on, you know that I don't like to waste the day in bed!" PJ exclaimed. Chris laughed at him and nodded. Chris was very much so well aware that PJ hated to waste the day in bed. It was one of the many things that he loved about PJ. "It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you. I've missed you," PJ whispered as he stared at Chris.

"I know. Talking on the phone and Skyping almost every day is not the same as seeing you in person. I don't think we've seen each other in at least a month," he mumbled.

PJ nodded. "I see Dan and Phil all the time but I never get to see you and you're my boyfriend. That doesn't seem very fair to me," he said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's really funny how that works out," he mumbled. He sat back down and then he reached over and grabbed his coffee.

PJ frowned as he watched him. He could tell that something was wrong and he didn't like that. "Hey, are you okay, Chris?" He asked. He grabbed the chair and sat down next to him.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "It's just… we work so hard on our videos. We work on them for weeks. We plan them, we film them, we edit them. But, Dan and Phil upload videos every week and they get millions of views. How come we only get a couple hundred thousand views on ours?" Chris asked. "It's just not fair," he mumbled.

PJ sighed. "I know it's frustrating. When you work so hard on something and you think it's going to do really well but it doesn't. Trust me. I know what that feels like," he whispered.

Chris looked over at him. "They're fucking Radio 1 DJ's. How the fuck did that even happen? I would do anything to be in their position!" He sighed and shook his head.

"You've done some acting for the BBC though," PJ quickly pointed out.

"Well, yeah. I guess that's something to be proud of but it still doesn't beat what Dan and Phil have," he mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. "Everybody loves and adores them. I mean, they're my best friends. I shouldn't be jealous of them. I should be happy for them but for some reason… I'm not happy. I'm not happy at all," Chris said.

PJ bit his lip nervously as he stared at Chris. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Chris looked over at him again. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I feel the same way as you. Part of me is happy for them and I'm glad they got all this success but the other part of me, the bigger part of me, really hates them for it," PJ agreed.

"I have an idea..." Chris said as he looked up at PJ.

PJ raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if I should be scared or not," he said.

Chris laughed. "To be honest, it's probably a horrible idea but it's an idea," he said.

"I'm listening." PJ said as he stared at Chris.

Chris took a deep breath. "Okay, this sounds really mean but, what if we just… came up with a plan and try to stop their careers?" He suggested. He looked up at PJ.

"You really want to do that?" PJ asked with shock.

Chris sighed. "No but it's the only chance we have." He said.

PJ bit his lip as he looked around them. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else.

Chris nodded. "Alright. Are you busy? We could go to mine," he told him.

"I'm not busy, for once..." PJ said. Chris raised his eyebrows. "I just finished filming a video today so I'm free for a bit. I'm gonna edit it later. I'm glad I decided to come here today."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I'm glad you decided to come here today too."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Chris smiled and nodded.

They both stood up from their chairs but PJ wanted to get a coffe first so he quickly ordered his coffee and paid before they finally left Starbucks together.

Chris's house wasn't that far away from Starbucks so they decided just to walk there together. It gave them time to catch up since they hadn't seen each other in a while. It was a nice catch up for them. Even though Chris and PJ were dating, and had been for two years, they never really got to see each other as much as they would like to but that didn't stop them from being together. They talked almost every day on the phone and sometimes they would even Skyp each other. Chris and PJ were both always busy with filming and editing.

"Sorry the house is a mess," Chris said as he and PJ walked into his house. "I haven't been motivated to clean it, if I'm being honest here."

PJ laughed. "Typical Chris," he said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

Chris smiled innocently as he looked over at PJ.

"It's fine! I've seen messier," PJ assured him.

"Let's go to the living room, shall we?" Chris suggested.

PJ nodded. "Sure!" Chris smiled as he looked over at PJ and then he led the way to his living room. They both sat down next to each other on the couch. PJ bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Chris. "So…" He began to say. Chris looked over at him. "What's this big idea that you have planned?" He asked curiously.

Chris sighed and leaned against the couch. "One of my friends from school invited me to a party that's coming up next week," Chris told him. PJ nodded. "Well... what if we invite Dan and Phil to the party and get them drunk? You know what Dan's like when he gets drunk."

"When is the party?" PJ asked curiously.

Chris looked at him. "It's on Sunday, just around 5 o'clock and goes on all night," he said.

PJ frowned. "Dan and Phil would never agree to that. Their radio show happens on Sunday!"

Chris sighed and nodded. "I know that but... I mean, we have to convince them to go! If they go to the party on Sunday and we somehow get them drunk then maybe they'll might get fired from BBC Radio 1 or something. Will you call them?" He asked.

"Wait, why do I have to do it?" PJ asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Because, you hang out with them more than I do, let's be honest. Maybe you'll be able to convince them to go," he told him. PJ sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He mumbled. Chris sighed in relief. "I'll call them some time tomorrow, alright? I'll try to talk to them," Chris nodded. "You better hope this plan works or we're going to look like complete idiots who hate their best friends." PJ warned.

"Yeah," Chris whispered. "But, I'm sure everything will go to plan!"

The next day came quicker than PJ thought it would. PJ was dreading calling Dan and Phil and asking them to go to this party that was happening on Sunday. He felt guilty but he knew that he had to do it. He reall didn't want to let Chris down.

"Hey, Peej!" Dan greeted happily when he answered his phone.

It was around 2 o' clock in the afternoon. PJ was back at his house and was sitting on his bed in his room. He had just called Dan. PJ bit his lip nervously when Dan answered the phone.

"Peej? Um, are you there?" PJ blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Um…" PJ began to say. He took a deep breath. "H-Hi." He said nervously.

"Hey! What's up? I haven't spoken to you in a while," Dan said.

PJ sighed. "Yeah, um, that's kind of why I was calling you today," he mumbled.

"Oh, really? Wow. Well, what's on your mind?"

PJ closed his eyes. "I was a-actually wondering... are you busy on Sunday?" He asked nervously. He knew that he was going to regret doing this later.

"Yeah, of course I am. Me and Phil have to plan for their radio show," Dan told him. "Why?"

"You know what…" PJ began to say. He re-opened his eye and shook his head. "Actually. You know what, n-nevermind. Just forget about it." He mumbled.

"PJ, wait a minute. Are you okay?" Dan asked nervously.

"I'm fine. I don't know. I'll call you back later or something. I have to go," PJ said. He took a deep breath and then he hung up on Dan before he could say anything. "Chris is going to kill me." PJ groaned. He couldn't believe that he had chickened out.

It was a couple hours later when PJ was back at Chris's house. He was standing in front of the door. He had been standing there for a few minutes already, just staring at the door. PJ finally shook his head and then he knocked on the door. He stood there for a few more seconds before the door finally opened. PJ looked up and took a deep breath when he saw Chris.

"Peej?" Chris asked, a little surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

PJ sighed. "I couldn't do it," he told him.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Couldn't do what?" He asked curiously.

PJ stepped into the house. "You're going to kill me," he said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Chris asked as he shut the door behind him.

PJ looked over at him. "I called Dan yesterday afternoon but I couldn't do it. I mean, yes I'm jealous of their success and I wish I had the success that they had but we shouldn't try to sabotage their careers. But... it's not right. What kind of friends would we be to them if we actually did that?" He asked. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

Chris bit his lip as he stared at PJ. He knew that PJ was right and now he was feeling guilty.

"I guess… when you put it like that. It does look kind of bad," he agreed. PJ nodded. "I feel horrible just thinking about coming up with that sort of plan." Chris mumbled.

"I think we should talk to Dan and Phil." PJ said. He walked over to him.

Chris frowned as he looked over at PJ. "They'll kill us!" He yelled.

PJ sighed and nodded. "But, they need to know the truth. It's the least we could do. I mean... after all, we tried to ruin their careers," he whispered.

Chris took a deep breath. "Okay. We'll talk to them," he mumbled.

PJ bit his lip as he stared at Chris. "Good." He replied.

Chris reached over and grabbed PJ's hand, pulling him closer.

PJ smiled as he held onto Chris's hand.

"Should we tell them?" Chris asked.

PJ blinked a few times. "Tell them what?" He asked curiously.

Chris sighed. "That we're together? That we're dating?" He asked. PJ frowned. He went to say something but Chris continued. "I know we said that we would hide for as long as we could but maybe it's about time that we tell someone. It's been two years, Peej. That's a long time... and I don't know how much longer I can go without telling someone." Chris said.

"I-I guess you're right. But what if they hate us, especially after we talk to them about the fact that we were planning on ruining their careers?" PJ asked nervously.

"We'll talk to them and figure things out," Chris assured him.

PJ sighed. "Okay. We'll tell them. But, I still don't want to tell our viewers," he warned.

Chris shook his head. "No, GOD NO! We are not telling them!" He yelled.

PJ laughed. "I'm glad you feel the same way then. Come on, let's go call Dan and Phil and talk to them," he said. Chris smiled as PJ led the way to the living room.

A week later; Chris and PJ were finally meeting up with Dan and Phil at Dan and Phil's apartment. PJ had called Dan again and they made plans to meet with them.

Both Chris and PJ were actually very much so extremely nervous about what they were going to tell Dan and Phil. They felt guilty about everything that they had planned but they both also knew that Dan and Phil deserved to know the truth. It's the least they could do. They just hoped that Dan and Phil would forgive them afterwards. Dan and Phil were still their best friends and they didn't want to lose their friendship over something so silly as this.

"Hey guys!" Phil greeted when he opened the door and saw Chris and PJ.

"Hey Phil!" Phil reached over and gave them both a hug after he opened the door. "I hope you weren't too busy today," PJ said as Phil let them inside.

"Nah. Me and Dan were just having a relaxed day anyways. It's been a busy week," Phil told them. "Do you want anything to drink?" Phil asked as he looked over at them.

Chris and PJ both shook their heads. "We're fine." PJ said.

Phil raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"Well, Dan's up in the lounge so, come on!" He said.

Phil led the way up the stairs and then they walked into the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch in the lounge with his laptop resting on his lap. Dan looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Chris and PJ. He immediately shut his laptop and sat it down on the floor.

"Hey." Dan said as he looked up at Chris and PJ.

PJ bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Chris and sighed Chris gave him a nod. PJ looked over at Dan again. Dan stood up from the couch. "So, what did you need to talk about? It sounded pretty important on the phone when you called me earlier," he said.

PJ took a deep breath. "Yeah, um, it kind of is," he said.

"Well, let's sit down, shall we?" Phil suggested.

PJ nodded and then they all walked over sat down on the couch. Phil sat down next to Dan and Chris and PJ sat down next to each other. "So, what's going on?" He asked curiously.

"You know how I called you the other week? Asking if you were busy on Sunday?" PJ asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, how could I forget that call? What about it?" He asked curiously.

PJ sighed. "Well, we were going to invite you to a party," he said.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil.

"A party? Why didn't you invite us then?" He asked.

PJ looked over at Chris. "You tell them. It was your idea," he whispered. Chris frowned as he looked at PJ. PJ nudged him a few times. "Tell them." He hissed.

Chris sighed. "Look, we were jealous. You and Dan have millions of subscribers. You get millions of views on your videos. Now you work for BBC Radio 1 and you get to do all these cool things like interview famous people and go to popular events…" He started to say. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, we were jealous. PJ and I work hard and we don't get half the views that you two get and it's frustrating for us."

Dan frowned. "Chris, me and Phil work just as hard as you and PJ," he said.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Our videos and the radio show takes a lot of work," he said.

"It's still not fair!" Chris yelled. He took a deep breath.

Phil blinked a few times when Chris raised his voice.

"Why is it so hard for us to get the subscribers that we want and you gain thousands of subscribers every day?" Chris asked calmer. He looked up at Dan and Phil.

"I honestly don't know Chris," Dan whispered. He shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, what does this have to do with the phone call?" He asked curiously.

"We were gonna invite you to that party and…" PJ started to say. "We were gonna get you drunk before the radio show in hopes that you would get fired." He mumbled.

Dan and Phil stared at them in shock. "What the fuck?" Dan asked. "Why would you do that? I thought you were supposed to be our friends?" He asked angrily.

"That's why we didn't go forward with it!" Chris told him. Dan rolled his eyes. "We're terrible people and we know what we were gonna do is wrong. We know that. We totally understand if you hate us for it," he mumbled as he looked down at his hands.

Dan scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest.

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and rubbed his back. "Why didn't you just talk to us about this instead of trying to ruin our careers?" He asked calmly.

"We know that we should have done that before and we're really sorry. Honestly, that's why we came here to talk to you guys about this," PJ whispered.

Phil sighed and shook his head. "I know it seems like you'll never get it but… if you continue to work hard on your videos, then you will get those millions of views and millions of subscribers. Take it from someone who's been on Youtube since 2006 and only just got their first million subscribers in 2013. Just don't stop doing what you're doing." He assured them.

"So, you don't hate us then?" PJ asked nervously.

Phil shook his head. "No." He said. He looked over at Dan. "Dan?" Phil asked.

Dan sighed. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. I don't hate you," he mumbled.

PJ sighed in relief. "Thank God. We really are sorry," he said.

"Thanks for being honest with us," Phil added.

PJ bit his lip as he looked over at Chris. "Should we?" He whispered.

Chris looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah." He whispered back.

PJ smiled and then he looked back at Dan and Phil. "There's one more thing that we need to tell you. It's more important than what we just told you," he said.

"Okay, where is this going?" Dan asked curiously.

Chris sighed. "You know how you and Phil came out three months ago to everybody?" He asked. They both nodded. "Well, it's about time that me and Peej came out…" Dan's eyes went wide but remained silent. "We're dating. Me and Peej are," he said.

"What? Really? You two are dating?" Phil asked with shock.

Chris and PJ both nodded. "You can't be that shocked," PJ said.

Chris laughed. "Honestly, we do everything together," he said.

"I had a feeling that you two were dating!" Dan exclaimed.

PJ laughed. "Oh, really? Did you now?" He asked.

Dan smiled and nodded. "It was so obvious that you two liked each other before," he said.

PJ blushed. Chris smiled when he noticed that PJ was blushing.

"So, how long has this been going on then?" Phil asked.

"Two years. In a month it'll be our three year anniversary," PJ said.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked.

PJ rolled his eyes as he looked over at Chris. "Really Chris?"

Dan laughed. "Oh no, bad move Chris." He said.

"Well, I'm glad I keep track of our anniversary date!" PJ hissed.

Chris threw his hands up. "You know I'm terrible at remembering things," he claimed.

PJ laughed and pushed him playfully. "Yeah, yeah." He said.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Dan said.

Phil nodded. "Yeah... know we'll support you guys as long as you guys support us," he said.

PJ smiled. "Thanks. And, we really are sorry about everything," he said.

"Let's just forget it never happened, alright?" Phil suggested. They all nodded in agreement.


End file.
